Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians
Notes *Must be level 24+ in order to obtain this quest. *If Dragoon K'naee isn't up, it is possible someone killed him. Respawn time is estimated at one hour. This could apply to any of the steps of this quest. Steps First, kill ash owlbears and bring 60 Owlbear Meats to Dragoon K'naae. This is a quest update, not a dropped item. Only Ash Owlbears work. Not Enraged Ash Owlbears, Mature Ash OwlBears, Elder Ash Owlbears, etc. Ash Owlbears spawn from Gul'Thex Citadel down to the Hidden Beach Path and over to D'Abeth Bridge. The drop rate in my experience was about 1/3. As a 35 bruiser this took me about 2 hours. Next, K'naae will send you to kill 60 undead near Nektropos Castle. However, the Cackling Cadavers near the Commonlands exit also give the update. They are much easier to kill and have a decent spawn rate. I'd estimate the drop rate was also about 1/3. As a 35 bruiser this took me about 1 hour. These first two steps are not exactly the most thrilling questing I've ever done. **Edited* As of LU24 The Crackling Cadavers no longer give quest updates when greyed out. Dragoon K'naae gives you a flask of water to fill in Behemoth Pond (-226.33, +2.97, -237.49). There is a 9-minute timer upon filling the flask in the pond. This is fairly easy to do, especially with Spirit of the Wolf (or totem) or if you have completed the Journey is Half the Fun Heritage Quest. Next is the toughest part of the quest. Dragoon K'naae says that a sword was dishonerably taken from him by Captain T'Sanne, who resides in Gul'Thex Citadel (+666, 0, -719). Usually when you arrive at the citadel, there is group of 6 skeleton mobs at the bottom floor. Keep killing them until Captain T'Sanne spawns. There will be three waves once you trigger the spawn wave. This may take several rounds of killing the 6 skeletons. If memory serves me well, three were 28^ and three were just 28. If a second group of skeletons spawns just after you kill the first group, you are on your way to T'Sanne spawning. This is a smaller group (4), but all 29^^. Once they are dead Captain T'Sanne (29^^^-30^^^) will spawn with one 29-30^^ and one 29-30^. T'Sanne is the only kill you need for the update. As a 35 bruiser, I was able to solo the first two waves with heavy use of Play Dead. I could not take down Captain T'Sanne and his cronies solo. Upon returning to Dragoon K'naae with the sword, you are attacked by three 29^^ mobs. Kill them (try not to use AOE unless it is encounter only as you may kill Dragoon K'naae) and then speak with K'naae to complete the quest. You receive 41,250 status points and a Legendary weapon, the Shiny Brass Halberd. This can be mounted in your room/house like other Heritage Quest rewards. 1. Speak with Dragoon Knaae (DK) 2. Gather 60 owlbear meats and return to DK. 3. Slay 60 undead outside of Nektropos castle and return to DK 4. Take a flask from DK to Behemoth pond. Upon gathering the water, you have 9:00 minutes to return to DK. 5. Slay Captain Tsanne in Gulthex citadel and return to DK. 6. Slay 3 ebon assassins whom spawn after step 5. 7. Speak with DK. 8. Equip, mount, or sell your Shiny Brass Halberd.